


Pocket Kings

by ExcellentlyEllen



Series: Love... but mostly war [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Sock, Strip Poker, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcellentlyEllen/pseuds/ExcellentlyEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story in the "All is Fair..." universe.. (set after it's ending)<br/>Reading 'All is Fair..' is not required.</p><p>Skye and Ward play strip poker... nuff said!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eedmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eedmund/gifts).



> Enjoy!

A surge of excitement washes over her as she pulls off a sock and puts it on the pile in the middle of the bed. There’s a mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she looks up and she sees his eyes grow ever darker. Even though it’s only a sock, _this time_ , the arousal and anticipation are clear in his gaze. So much so, there’s hardly any iris left, just the black of his dilated pupils.

Though her arousal levels are probably right up there with his, she enjoys the agonizingly slow pace she’s setting. “I follow your one sock,” she says, her voice slightly husky by intent, “and raise you…,” she drops her cards on the mattress and brings her hands behind her back, “one hair tie.” Her hands go up to her hair and she pulls out the rubber band. Her dark waves come tumbling down around her face and settle over her shoulders, partially hiding the swell of her breasts.

She can see the disappointment in his eyes, both because she didn’t take off her bra and because her hair now covers the place she knows his eyes have been resting for the past half hour. Taking off her bra, while probably effective in distracting him, would also ruin the slow build she’s setting up and reward him for his enormous ego.

* * *

 

_3 Hours ago_

_“I raise.” Ward says with a smug smile on his face while throwing some chips on the pile. He’s involved in a three way staring match with Tripp and Mack and even though the other two men are good, Skye can tell Ward’s got them beat. His face is so expressionless, it’s like a void and despite all the cajoling from the other players, he never loses his focus. He doesn’t look down, doesn’t shuffle in his seat and he doesn’t show any signs of good or bad fortune on his face._

_“Ah man,” Tripp says as he throws down his cards, “playing cards with you is like fighting a gorilla with a banana; you can’t win and he always leaves you empty-handed.” His comment elicits a laugh from Skye, a hoot and a high five from Fitz, and an eye roll from Jemma (because,_ really _Tripp, also with the monkeys)._

_Ward just shrugs and collects his winnings. Including but not limited to 2 bags of M &M’s (the nut kind), 3 packs of Twizzlers and a bar of Toblerone. He doesn't usually go for the fancy imported chocolate, but when you live in an underground base, you take what you can get. “Hey man, don’t hate the player, hate the game.” He says evenly, earning a slap from Skye._

_“Seriously?_ That’s _your reply? Did you finally finish that book on boring clichés and lame one-liners?” She asks him with a snort and gets a chuckle from Fitz behind her. Ward arches an eyebrow at her. “If you beat me, you can pick the lines. Until then, my clichés are staying.” Skye moves closer to him and leans in, “_ If _? How about_ when? _”_

_“Not a chance, buttercup but if you really want too, why don’t we make it interesting?”_

* * *

 

That’s how Skye wound up on his bed, wearing just her panties, a bra and now one sock while the man himself had only lost his sweater. Not that she minds losing in this instance. Her state of undress is messing with his poker face and she can see the desire clearly in his eyes. She knows the torment she’s putting him through is deftly testing his willpower but as they say, _good things come to those who wait_. There’s no doubt in her mind, that there will be good things coming for both of them. In fact, if it were up to her there would be good things coming, _all night long_.

She can see the reluctance on his face when he tears his gaze away from her and towards the cards. Putting one card aside, he turns over the River and reveals the Queen of Hearts. Ward pauses a minute and then pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the bed between them, “One shirt,” he says throaty and its Skye’s eyes that turn darker this time. The hard lines of his abdomen are enticing and the little line of soft hair going under his waistband draws in all her attention.

Suddenly she can’t remember why she was so interested in the slow build and all she can think about is running her hands and her tongue over his stomach.

“All in,” she says, shifting slightly on the bed, causing her hair to fall back and once again revealing the purple lace of her bra.

Before she can keep up the farce of the game and show her cards, his body is already covering hers, his lips leaving a heated trail down her ribcage. He moves upwards to capture her lips and his tongue slips into her mouth, seeking hers out. She can feel his excitement pressing against her leg, so she drapes them over his hips, drawing him in closer.

Even though it’s not the first time she’s found herself in this position, with Ward lying on top of her (hell, it’s probably not even the tenth time, but it’s not lady-like to count), it still feels like it is. Every time is different from the one before and every time she finds herself never wanting to stop.

The fingers of his right hand trace a light path along her calves and she feels shivers of anticipation run up and down her spine. His left is weaving its way into her hair, massaging her scalp with his fingertips and eliciting soft mewls from her. He pulls her head slightly to the side and releases her lips to focus his attention on her neck and earlobe.

When she shifts her hips to gain more friction, he groans against her collarbone and all she can think about then is how he’s got too many clothes on. Her fingernails leave red tracks down his shoulder blades as she slides down her hands to grip his well sculpted ass. She puts both index fingers under the waistband of his pants and she can feel as well as sense the tremors going through him as they pass over the sensitive spot on his hipbones.

Skye starts unbuttoning his pants when her fingers meet again at his front and she hears Ward sigh with relief when she pops the final button. He then shrugs out of his remaining clothes and removes hers with practiced skill making her mind go blank.

She doesn’t think about the King that was revealed on the Turn, nor does she mention her pocket Kings. Winning wasn’t entirely the point, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Eedmund, for both the idea to write this and the excellent edits!  
> I hope it's what you were expecting :)


End file.
